Yield, in relation to an integrated circuit (IC) design, is a percentage of integrated circuits manufactured based on the integrated circuit design that satisfy, for instance, performance requirements, functional specifications, or the like. Hence, profitability of integrated circuit products is directly related to integrated circuit design yield.
Various factors may affect yield of integrated circuit designs. For example, environmental variables (e.g., temperature changes, power supply changes, etc.), manufacturing variables (also referred to as process or statistical variables), or the like, can affect yield of integrated circuit designs. Designing integrated circuits for yield is becoming more important as circuit sizes decrease, performance requirements increase, and so forth.